


Falling In Love Again

by sayyoulikeklaine



Series: Klaine Valentine Day Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee Shops, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayyoulikeklaine/pseuds/sayyoulikeklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Valentine Challenge Day 1- Oh my love by John Lennon. Blaine is reminiscing on his and Kurt's relationship over the years with a cup of coffee, comfy sofa and a beautiful view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do a complete story with this challenge but time got the best of me and with school starting up again I wasn’t able to come up with an overall idea to follow. I decided on doing ficlets or drabbles for this challenge depending on how much inspiration I end up getting with the songs. With this being my first challenge, I hope I’m doing well so far with this fic. I’ll see how it goes with this month being one of my busiest. Luckily as I was writing this and listening to along to the song, I was able to relax and calm myself. So I hope that whoever reads this will enjoy it. It’s been a few months since I’ve written and almost a year since I have published anything of my stories.

**Klaine Valentine Challenge Day 1- Oh My Love by John Lennon**

**Falling in Love Again**

 

It’s strange to think that at one point your whole life is going to change because of one person. You almost forget what your life was before you met them. Some say it was worst or that they didn’t start living until that person showed up. Blaine Anderson… Blaine Anderson-Hummel was one of them. To him, life doesn’t start, at least not completely, until you find the love of your life. He likes to call that person your soulmate, your other half. You go through life searching for that one and once you find them, you hold onto them forever and never ever let go.

 

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_

_My eyes are wide open_

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_

_My eyes can see_

Blaine was seated at his usual spot in his favorite coffee shop that overlooked the park. He hummed happily as he took a sip of his coffee, feeling the warmth from his drink enveloped him. It was almost similar to the feeling that overcame him when Kurt was with him. Hearing his laugh, seeing his smile, best part of his day. As Blaine’s eyes gazed over the park, all the memories flooding back to him just like a slideshow of their life together playing before him. There was the spot right underneath a giant tree when they had a picnic that Blaine surprised Kurt with. The bench where they would stop and enjoy their time people watching with their afternoon jogs.

 

_I see the wind, oh I see the trees_

_Everything is clear in my heart_

_I see the clouds, oh I see the sky_

_Everything is clear in our world_

He stared out the window; comfortably relaxing back against the fluffy sofa that he was his usual spot to curl up in. It was a lovely spring afternoon. A perfect spring day if one can call it that with just a light breeze in the air, blue skies with the sun shining and birds chirping. It reminded Blaine of their anniversary when Kurt surprised him with his own picnic and tickets to Italy, a place Blaine dreamed of visiting. There was no way this place was the same as the rush and hustle that was New York City.

 

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_

_My mind is open_

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_

_My mind can feel_

 

The coffee shop was filled with a variety of people from a pair of high schoolers going on their first date to that old married couple in the background that stared at each other with an overwhelming amount of love that it filled the room. The sound of typing, espresso machines, and the cash register clicking filled the space of the café. It reminded Blaine of the Lima Bean, only the coffee was better and it felt safer.

 

_I feel sorrow, of I feel dreams_

_Everything is clear in my heart_

_I feel life, oh I feel love_

_Everything is clear in our world_

 

Blaine slipped out of his daydream state, feelings familiar arms slip around him. He looked up as a wide smile formed on his lips when his eyes met Kurt’s. When their lips meet, it was like their souls were reconnecting, everything was complete. Nothing else mattered but them two in this moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
